


杨威利教授的古董店

by felinehikaru



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinehikaru/pseuds/felinehikaru
Summary: 灵感来源恐怖宠物店不恐怖的（大概）灵异故粮食向
Relationships: Frederica Greenhill/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 1





	杨威利教授的古董店

先寇布一边把包卷饼的油纸胡乱揉成一团，一边看了看四周，楼顶只有一些装饰用的植物和杂物，并没有发现垃圾桶。  
没了卷饼的油纸很快就凉透了，团在掌心里还有些扎手。先寇布叹着气把纸团塞到口袋里，想着这秋风里能有杯热酒才是最好。脸被楼顶的风刮得生疼，恍惚间他好像闻到了热酒的香气，又好像看到了热气从他鼻子底下溜过。   
“先生，先生？”  
竟然在幻觉里听到女人的声音，先寇布为自己的玩忽职守感到稍纵即逝的羞愧。  
“华尔特·冯·先寇布先生。”  
先寇布这才发觉，眼前的女人并不是幻觉，菲列特利加·格林希尔就站在他的面前，手里端了一杯热酒。“杨先生说你也不容易，喝杯酒暖暖身子。”菲列特利加笑着把酒杯塞到先寇布手里，转身往楼梯口走去。  
直到她的身影逐渐消失在门后，先寇布才反应过来，一把将酒杯放在身后的栏杆上，弹射冲去阻挡即将关上的铁门。  
楼道里只有漂浮在夕阳中的灰尘和他自己的影子，他只能回到监视点再看望远镜。  
望远镜里的杨威利背对窗户，一阵白雾从他的头顶冒出来，先寇布清楚那白雾来自现泡好的红茶，递茶杯的依旧是几分钟前将酒杯递给他的那双手。  
先寇布握着那杯还没冷透的酒，始终没想明白这个女人是如何在短短几分钟内往返直线距离几百米的家和楼顶。  
“算了，要能这么容易想明白，我也不用在楼顶盯梢这些天了。”这样安慰着自己，先寇布举起手中的红色液体一饮而尽。  
  
警察先寇布监视的人叫杨威利，职业是古董店老板，认识他的人会喊他一声杨教授，却不知道他是哪所大学的教授，而他身边最亲近的两个人却称呼他为先生。

先寇布直觉地认为杨威利和最近城里发生的几起案件有关，虽然没有直接的证据，但是这位教授的古董店却七拐八绕地和受害们保持着若有似无的关联。在和上司申请过后，他开始了对杨威利及其住宅的监视活动。

杨威利的家就在他古董店门面的楼上，从外表看上去和任何一间临街的住房一样平平无奇。而他本人乍看也没有什么特别的，大概是为了符合自己的职业身份，杨威利日常身着中式衣服，在家里也是一副懒得换掉的样子，这几天没少见到他被养子从靠窗的沙发上拉起来去换居家服的情景。  
他身边的女人就更奇怪了，经常神出鬼没，上一秒还在窗边收拾茶几上的杯子，下一秒又在店面里查看商品。这个名叫菲列特利加·格林希尔的女人在档案上被标注成了“疑似情人”，二人独处时也常有逾距行为，但杨威利并不对外承认她的身份，只说是自己的助手。  
这家人一定有古怪，先寇布用自己二十年的刑警生涯作保。  
  
如今菲列特利加·格林希尔找上门来，却没有任何兴师问罪的意思，这让他更摸不清楚监视对象的目的。  
正当他准备莽上去直接和监视对象正面接触的时候，一只苍白的手先于他推开了杨威利古董店的门。

“奥贝斯坦先生，您来了啊。”菲列特利加·格林希尔正坐在店里看书，先寇布识得那本书，它曾频繁出现在杨威利的手上，这两天却不怎么出现了。  
“还有，先寇布先生，您好。”她笑着对随后进门的先寇布打了招呼，完美无缺的笑容让先寇布想到了天气预报。  
  
被称作奥贝斯坦的男人个子很高，灰白头发，先寇布在档案里见过他，是杨威利古董店的常客，至于他们的交易内容，目前还不是警方能查到的。  
“我的狗缺个食盆。”奥贝斯坦言简意赅，话里的内容却让先寇布酸得牙根痒痒。奥贝斯坦没有在意店里多出来的陌生人，习以为常地在店里看了一圈，显然是没有找到满意的物件，又接过菲列特利加递过来的平板电脑，选了两样东西，和她约好了过几天来看实物。  
仿佛知道先寇布的来意，菲利特里加送走奥贝斯坦以后请先寇布在店里角落的沙发上坐下。很快，还是一身中式装扮的杨威利从后面走了出来，和塞满了各种古物的店面很是相配。

眼前的男人一切都与资料中一模一样，也同监视中那般人畜无害，甚至还有一丝面对陌生人的拘谨，先寇布相信自己不会漏掉对面的一举一动。  
“杨威利教授，您好。”  
“您好，应该称呼您，警官，对吧？”杨威利明显更喜欢坐下这个状态，整个人都略微松弛了些。  
“既然杨教授您已经知道了，那我就不绕圈子了。”先寇布从夹克口袋里掏出一部备用手机点开放在茶几上，推至杨威利面前，“请问您最近有没有见过这几个人呢？”  
杨威利极为自然地从手里拿出一副手套认真带好，然后才拿起手机翻看先寇布为他打开的相册：“啊，抱歉，做古董生意的，职业习惯。”  
先寇布在心里偷偷骂了一句脏话，面上也不显露，等着杨威利慢悠悠翻看相册里仅有的几张大头照。  
“格林希尔小姐，请过来一下。”杨威利仰头对着端坐在柜台里的女人喊道。  
先寇布感到了一丝违和，还不待他细细考虑，菲利特里加已经走到了二人面前。置身于古董店的旗袍美女很是养眼，此刻的先寇布却没有那个心思，菲列特利加的话他一个字也不能放过。  
“这几位，都是来过店里的客人，您忘了吗？”  
“确实眼熟，能记得一些。”杨威利有些不好意思地挠头，“不是常客就很容易记混，那位奥贝斯坦先生就很好记住。”  
“他为什么很好记住？”  
“他是为数不多的能好好遵守约定的顾客啊。”杨威利感慨道，忍不住又端起了茶杯。  
  
“请问，我们的客人们发生了什么吗？”菲利特里加没让杨威利说更多的话，反向先寇布抛出了问题。  
“无外乎是失踪或是死亡，不然就是犯了什么事。”杨威利嘟囔了一句，马上又自觉闭上了嘴。  
“可以请您配合一下，告知一下最后见到他们的时间和地点吗？”先寇布没有直接回答这个问题，把矛头对准了杨威利。  
“本着遵纪守法好市民的原则，我是应该给警方提供这个信息，但是我和他们的交易也涉及行业机密和职业道德……唔……”  
话说到一半，杨威利好像发现了自己泄露了什么，端起已经不再冒热气的红茶喝了一口掩饰尴尬。菲列特利加则又看了一眼被冷落在茶几上的手机，开口道：“这位女士倒是可以说，她是半年前来我们店里的，已经挺久了，不知道她最近过得怎么样了。”  
  
铃铛声打断了他们的谈话，一个高大的身影推开厚重的嵌玻璃木门走了进来，先寇布认识这个红发的年轻人，齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯。  
“请问，这里是杨威利教授的店吗？”来者没有发现藏在角落里的三人，礼貌地停在门口出声问询。  
菲利特里加起身去招待他，留下两个男人面面相觑。

对话没有再进行下去的氛围了，先寇布干脆开始闲聊：“杨教授，我很好奇。”  
“你说。”  
“为什么你会让你的店铺顶着‘微利’这个招牌呢？您不想赚钱吗”  
杨威利喝了一半的红茶差点喷了一桌子，强行咽回去的后果就是差点呛到水。  
“我不信这个，生死有命富贵在天。”他放下茶杯的动作很好看，带着一些说不清道不明的慵懒，又有些书卷气息，他明明离得很近，却怎么也捉摸不透。  
先寇布没有吐槽他一个开古董店的却不迷信，只是换了一副表情看了一眼和吉尔菲艾斯说话的菲列特利加，朝杨威利问道：“这位小姐，她是单身吗？”  
杨威利的表情有一瞬间的摇摆，想要摇头又忍住了：“你不如自己去问她。”语气隐约带了点生人勿近的意味，情场老手先寇布却有些弄不明白了。  
眼看菲利特里加要把红发青年带过来，先寇布先一步起身，强行和杨威利握手：“如果您有这四个人的消息，请通知我。”说完他把一张名片放在了茶几上，果断离去。  
  
吉尔菲艾斯似乎并没有和杨威利相见的意图，问过菲利特里加奥贝斯坦是不是刚刚来过，得到肯定的答案后就匆匆离去了。  
桌上的茶水已经凉透了，杨威利还缩在角落的沙发里没有动静，菲列特利加换掉桌上的茶具，突然扭过脸看向杨威利：“他还会再来吗？”  
“会的，这位警察先生也有想要的东西。”  
“好的，我知道了。”菲利特里加收拾好东西准备离开，却被杨威利轻轻拉住了手腕：“你……和我说话不用这么客气，菲利特里加。”  
美丽的女人表情有一瞬停顿，随即又恢复了完美的笑颜，柔声回答他：“好的，先生。”  
  
杨威利对着窗外渐沉的落日长长叹了一口气，足有积攒了半辈子那么长。

TBC


End file.
